


Help Wanted

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon learns the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted

"Look doctor, I told you I'm fine and I don't need you hovering over me." Mal was being a difficult patient.  
"You've been stabbed. That doesn't equal fine. You need to at least let me clean it out."  
"I need to, I... Just who is in charge here doctor?"  
"When you're in my infirmary, I am." Simon said as he gave Mal a shot for the pain and gathered what he needed to clean the wound.  
"I don't like what I'm hearing, this here is my ship and.."  
"Yes, you're right. In the future I'll let all gaping wounds fill with germs, infect, and fester."  
"Well, I'd appreciate it if you would."  
"Why are you so against getting a little help? Especially when it's neccessary."  
"I aint..." He started in a loud voice "I ain't against getting help if I need it. But I don't need it. Are we done here doctor?"  
"Almost." Simon knew he'd crossed a line and didn't say anything else while Mal was there.  
After Mal had left and while Simon was cleaning up he noticed River come in.  
"Can't figure him out." she said as she floated across the room  
"Well, I've got to say that it doesn't take a mind reader to figure that out." Simon replied with a smile.


End file.
